Tommy's Weirdest Adventure Ever!
by celrock
Summary: Tommy takes an ultimate adventure, where he pays a visit to Intrepidville, followed by Lake Huhaw, and then, falls into The Great Big Book of Everything. Will he ever make it home? It's an adventure, full of new experiences, new and strange places, and some interesting characters!
1. Chapter 1

Tommy's Weirdest Adventure Ever!

Summary: Tommy takes an ultimate adventure, where he pays a visit to Intrepidville, followed by Lake Huhaw, and then, falls into The Great Big Book of Everything. Will he ever make it home? It's an adventure, full of new experiences, new and strange places, and some interesting characters!

Editional Notes: This story is obviously, a crossover between Rugrats, Lloyd in Space, PB&J Otter and Stanley, and I do not own any of the original characters from any of these shows, they're the property of their original creaters. It should also be noted, that Tommy is still 2-years-old. The story will be told mostly from Tommy's POV.

Chapter 1, The Strangeness of Outside Space

Tommy POV

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Tommy Pickles. I'm 2-years-old, have short purple hair and wear blue clothing, but what you should really know about me is I love going on adventures and am known to be the bravest toddler around. The grown ups are always talking about me facing the Terrible 2's. Now, I'll tell you this much. If anybody faced the Terrible 2's, it's my blond headed bossy cousin Angelica. For all I knew, she developed the Terrible 2's when she was 2, became mean and terrible, and is now 4-years-old and still hasn't grown out of them. For me though? The Terrible 2's meant having a terrible day, and today was one of those days.

Seems ever since I turned 2, everybody has changed. There'll be days when we'll play together, and then there are days like today. Chuckie and Zachary were playing the Find Furby game. I wanted to play but Zack kept saying only 2 people could play. Phil and Lil were playing in the mud. In this case, I wasn't up for playing in the mud, and having to take more than one bath that day. And Kimi and Dil? They were playing with trucks in the sandbox. It was Dil who didn't want me, his big brother to play with him. So now, I lie on the grass in the backyard, watching the clouds in the sky. I thought back to that time, when I was only a year old, before my brother was born, when the first star appeared, and I wished for a arowplane so I could fly through the clouds. The next day, my house had turndid into a arowplane, and my friends and I had quite the time, keeping my mommy, daddy, and grandpa from going outside. We weren't so lucky with Spike, but we caught him in the end.

Thinking back on that, I realized maybe it's time I just disappeardid, and take my own adventure. I have taken adventures by myself before, just not in a while. Those adventures took place when I was barely a year old, I went to a restaurant, a baseball game, some doctor's office after drawing on walls, and a post office to bring our new baby home in the mail by myself. Now I'm 2, and it looks like it's time for me to do that again, have another adventure alone, but where would I be going? There's only one way to find out, so as soon as the first star appeardid, I wished to go on an adventure unlike any other, closed my eyes, and waited.

End of POV

Suddenly, a space ship came out of the sky, landed in Tommy's backyard, and a robotic arm grabbed him up from the grass and bored him upon the ship. It blasted off into outer space, and headed for Intrepidville. The ship crash landed on top of the roof of Lunavista Middle School, dropped Tommy off there, and disappeared.

Tommy POV

I awoke to find I wasn't in the backyard anymore. I was now lying on a building, in the middle of outside space. Suddenly, a bell went off, and I was lifted from the school. But I wasn't lifted by hands, rather, I was moving through the air. Next thing I knew, I was in the hands of a little green alium with an intenna sticking out of her head wearing a pink dress.

"My name's Francine Nebulon," the alium said, giggling.

"My name's Tommy, and I'm from another planet. Where am I and do you live here?" I asked.

"We're in Intrepidville where my mommy works and this is my big brother's school. He's a dork named Lloyd." Francine answered, bouncing me up and down.

"Hey, want me to read your mind?" Francine asked.

I replied, "You can do that?"

Francine bulged out her eyes and her brain waves kicked into action.

"I read your mind and it said you're craving an adventure." Francine said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it is! Wow!" I replied with a smile.

Later, we were back at Francine's house. We snuck into her brother Lloyd's room, and started playing with his stuff. Just then, he walked in and told us to leave. He looked kind of like Francine only biggerer and wore a red and white striped shirt and blue shorts. He wasn't too happy with us either. So after that, Francine put me to work, sneaking her snacks from the kitchen and other things she wanted to play with. At one point while sneaking her some cookies, I was starting to wonder why I made that dumb wish. Francine was starting to remind me of my cousin Angelica. Just then, a head with one giant eye popped out of the wall.

"Well hello there!" Said the one eyed head. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Station."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. "I'm Tommy, I'm from another planet and Francine's made me her slave." I replied back to the eyeball thing.

"Oh my!" replied Station.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to not like it." I replied back to him. "I'd like to go home."

"Well Tommy, if you can at least stay here overnight, I'll see what I can do to get you home first thing tomorrow," Station replied.

"Thanks Station," I replied back before leaving the kitchen with Francine's latest snacks, and taking them back to her room.

Later on that night, I ate dinner with Francine and Lloyd. Something called Thinbacks, which tasted like chicken, some vegetables called sprickle sprouts, and milk. The food here wasn't nearly as yummy as it was back home, but I ate it anyway, mainly because I was hungry. I guess Francine didn't like it either cuz she kept throwing the sprout things at her brother's head. Hmmm, now she's starting to remind me of Dil, I thought. It was at that moment when I decided, I'd better find my own way home. So I hopped up from the table and headed out the door of Francine's house.

Francine tried to stop me, but her brother stopped her by blocking the door. She tried to sneak past Lloyd, but it didn't work. I managed to escape though, and now, there I was, faced by a strange planet before me. I was on an adventure alright, and I was determined to find my way home.

I kept running, and found myself, running through a huge room full of compupers. Then I came to a door that didn't open automatically like all of the doors I had seen so far. So I pulled out my trusty screwdriver, and got it open, only to set an alarm off, and caused a bunch of lights to flash. I knew I was in trouble, when I started hearing other voices, and saw another alium that looked like the Francine and Lloyd guys, only she was taller, so I had to guess she was their mommy or something.

End of Tommy Pov

"Commander Nebulon, there's a young child on the loose from another planet. He has purple hair and wears blue clothing, and is trying to escape, and he's managed to open the door to the control room," said Dunkirque.

"Thank you Dunkirque, I'll keep my eyes pealed and see to getting this young creature back to where he belongs," replied Commander Nebulon.

Tommy POV

Uh oh, I knew I was in trouble if the grown ups of outside space were trying to get rid of me, but I was determined to get myself home, cuz I knew from experience, the grown ups didn't always understand us right. By this time, I was tired of running, so I crawled to the nearest exit from the place with all of the compupers. When I was finally outside, I found myself, in a field of grass. Here, I saw that Lloyd kid again, playing with some ball, along with three other creatures. One of them had red hair like my bestest friend Chuckie, another one was large and blue, with one large eyeball wearing a red shirt, and the other was a tiny gray guy with glasses, and arms and legs sticking out of his head. I knew outside space was different from home, but nothing like this, until now.

I watched them play ball from a distance.

End of Tommy POV

"So, did you hear about this strange toddler who crash landed on our planet?" Eddie asked.

"You mean the young child with purple hair and blue clothes? Yeah, my sister's been playing with him all afternoon, ever since she rescued him off the top of our school." Lloyd replied.

Tommy POV

Just then, the ball hit me in the head, and it hurt! I started to cry!

End of POV

"Oh no, looks like our Flurd ball hurt the little guy," Kurt said with a frown, coming closer to Tommy.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll take you home and make you all better." Said Kurt, as he picked up Tommy from the ground and gave him a hug. Tommy stopped crying and calmed down.

"What are we gonna do guys, this is getting pretty serious!" Said Lloyd in a worried tone.

"Leave it to me, I think I have just the thing to get this young child back to where he belongs. For now, Kurt, you take him home with you tonight and make sure he doesn't escape. We'll meet tomorrow morning in front of Lunavista, where I'll present my plan," said Dougless, as the gang left the park, splitting off in different directions.

"So little guy, my name is Kurt, what's yours?" Kurt asked Tommy as he carried him towards his house.

"I'm Tommy," Tommy replied.

"Well Tommy, I'm gonna take care of you tonight, how about a Sprearky Back Ride." Kurt asked.

"Well ok, but what's that?" Tommy asked.

Just then, Kurt put Tommy on his shoulders, and carried him back to his house.

"I'm a little Sprearky, splirt splirt splirt, climb up on my utter." Kurt said playfully.

Tommy POV

Suddenly, I realized this was what piggy back rides were like in outside space. Kurt and I had fun doing that all the way back to his house. When we got there, he greeted his mommy and daddy, who looked like him, only they were smaller than me.

End of Tommy POV

"Hi mom and dad, this is Tommy, he's from another planet, and I have to watch him tonight!" Exclaimed Kurt.

"Nice to meet you," said Kurt's dad.

"Just make sure he doesn't eat us," added Kurt's mom.

"Oh no worries mom and dad, Tommy's really nice, I don't think he'd eat us." Kurt said happily.

"So Tommy, are you ready for a bedtime story?" Asked Kurt.

"Sure! I'm getting sleepy anyway," replied Tommy, letting out a huge yawn.

"Then here's our book for tonight. Mitsy the Homesick Snorkypups" Said Kurt.

"Hey, that puppy looks like Spikfee! He's my doggy Spike's puppy." Tommy said with a frown.

"Awe, well you'll like this story then. This snorkypup is lost just like you." Said Kurt.

Tommy POV

I sat on Kurt's lap while he read with his one eyeball from a tiny little book. He read really slow, but I guess when you have to read tiny letters, it's not easy to do that. I couldn't keep up with the slow story telling, and eventually, fell asleep in Kurt's lap. The next day, me and Kurt got up and ate breakfast. I tried the cerial they have in outside space. I'm sorry, but it's not as good as Reptar Cerial, and I couldn't wait to go home.

While we ate our cerial, a garbage spaceship came by. Kurt told me that was Mr. Stinko, picking up the garbage. I then told him that must be what Hubert is like in outside space. Kurt asked me about Hubert, so I told him about the monster back home who ate many cans of monster food. Once the ship was gone, Kurt grabbed me up, and we were off.

End of Tommy POV

"Come on Tommy, we need to go see Douglas! He's gonna help you get home!" Said Kurt excitedly as he scooped up Tommy and gave him another sprearky back ride all the way to school, as since they were going early, they had to walk there, not taking the school bus.

When they got there, they found Douglas with a contraption. A brown box with a weird top on it.

"Good morning Kurt and Tommy, I'm glad you made it, as it's time to see to sending Tommy back to where he belongs. Allow me to introduce to you, the Space Capsul." Said Douglas.

"What does it do?" Asked Kurt.

"Well, according to my research, this Tommy child, is from the planet Earth. And after doing a bit of tweaking with this latest invention of mine, when entered correctly into the remote control panel, this capsil will send whatever is inside back to the planet Earth. Of course it's never been tested, so I can't say for sure if it's going to work properly, or if it will take him back to his exact home on planet earth, but it will get him back to his rightful planet at least." Douglas explained.

"Come on Tommy, climb inside this fun box! It will take you home!" Said Kurt happily.

Tommy climbed into the box with no hesitation. Douglas then closed the box, and entered in some numbers on a remote control that he was holding. At that moment, the box blasted off into space, and Tommy was on his way home.

"Bye Tommy," said Kurt and Douglas in unison.

""Have a safe trip home." Kurt continued.

Tommy POV

There I was, soaring through outside space in this box, that these strange creatures claimed would get me home. I certainly hope so. I love going on adventures, but I had enough. Suddenly, I felt myself being tipped over. The box opened and I was soaring through the sky, and landed in a body of water. Suddenly, a red and white otter popped up out of the water.

"Welcome to Lake HuHaw," the otter said. It then hit me. Maybe I was back on the planet earth, but I definitely, wasn't home.

End of Tommy POV

So, while Tommy managed to escape Intrepidville, he's far from home, now at Lake HuHaw. What will happen next? Let's read chapter 2, and find out!


	2. Chapter 2, Gotta Noodle Dance

Chapter 2, Gotta Noodle Dance

Tommy POV

If you skipped over the first part of my big adventure, I went to outside space, where I met up with some pretty strange creatures. A green girl who could read minds, a robot guy with one eye, and a large blue guy with one eye who had parents tinier than me. The food didn't taste very good and I felt homesick, but I made it back to the planet Earth, thanks to some invention that guy with arms and legs sticking out of his head created. But when I got back to the planet Earth, I wasn't home, but rather, in some lake called Lake HuHaw, and greeted by an otter. So looks like my adventure isn't done yet, there's more to go! So come on, let's go, as I explore more new stuff.

End of Tommy POV

"Welcome to Lake Huhaw, I'm Peanut Otter," said Peanut.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and I'm looking for my way home." Tommy replied.

"Well I've never seen you around here," answered Peanut.

"Wow, you can talk? Where I come from, aminals don't talk." Tommy replied.

"Everything that walks on land talks here," Peanut replied, scooping Tommy up out of the water, and taking him by the hand up the beach. They walked up the beach to find Jelly Otter.

"Hey, Jelly, look what I found!" Exclaimed Peanut.

"Wow, what is that thing?" Jelly asked.

"It's a human child named Tommy. He's lost and can't find his way home. Any ideas?" Peanut continued.

"This looks like a job for a noodle dance," Jelly replied.

"What's a noodle dance?" Tommy asked.

"It's how we do our best thinking." Jelly continued.

"Oh wow! Neat!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"I'll do some thinking, but no dancing." Peanut continued.

Everybody started to noodle dance, even Peanut joined in eventually, as he usually does, simply because he thinks he's a bad dancer, but in reality, he's a good dancer.

"I've got it!" Jelly exclaimed.

"What! What is it what?" Asked Peanut.

"Why don't Tommy just wish to go home?" Jelly asked.

"Hey, that's how my adventure started in the first place. Ok, I'll do it." Tommy said. He closed his eyes and wished to go home, but nothing happened.

"Um, nothing is happening Jel." Peanut said with a frown, as everyone continued to stand there on the beach.

"Well, maybe we should head inside and ask Aunt Nanna, she's always got good ideas," continued Jelly.

"That's a great idea Jelly!" Said Peanut.

Peanut, Jelly and Tommy all headed inside their house boat.

Tommy POV

I went inside a house boat, which was a house that looked like a boat that floated on the water. I met their Aunt Nanna, who was very nice, and exciting. She told Peanut and Jelly that when she left for home tomorrow, she'd take me in her hot air balloon, in hopes that where she lived, was closer to my home. I was ok with that, and didn't mind staying at Lake HuHaw for one night. I was already starting to like it better than that outside space place. Sure maybe the aminals talked and walked like me, but they seemed really friendly and nice, and nobody could read minds or lift me in thin air.

Just then, an otter closer to my size appeared. She introduced herself to me and told me her name was Butter. I told her my name and we went and played in the sandbox outside. We played pirates and later, I made a frog out of sand with the otters. After playing for a while, I told the otters I was getting hungry. Boy was I in for a treat!

First, the otters led me to a patch of some purple berries. They told me these were called BabbleBerries. I picked some up and tried them! Mmmm, delicious! Then, they showed me another fruit called Pompaloaps. They were green and yellow striped fruit that had to be cut open. We went back inside the house boat, where we were greeted by their large purple mommy Opal, who opened up the pompaloap and gave me a piece. Again, I was very pleased! Pompaloaps tasted kind of like apples, and babbleberries, all I can say is they tasted sweet.

We continued to play, and Peanut and Jelly introduced me to their other friends on Lake HuHaw. I met a raccoon named Pinch who liked to play ballerina and tea party, a beaver named Munchy who sort of reminded me of Chuckie, he worried a lot, and a duck named Flick, who loved eating BabbleBerry pie. I asked for a piece, but he was in a greety mood and wouldn't share. Everybody asked where I came from so I told them, and Peanut explained that their aunt would be taking me home the next day.

That night for dinner, I tried crawlfish ravioli for the first time, which was yummy, and I slept with Baby Butter in her bed. She let me sleep with her pillow Banky, which I learned it use to be a blanket.

The next day came, and I headed off in the hot air balloon with Aunt Nanna.

End of Tommy POV

"Ootilay," said Aunt Nanna as they took off.

"Ootilay," replied the otters in unison.

"Bye Tommy." Said Jelly, waving as the hot air balloon took off. Tommy waved back.

"Watch bird alert, watch bird alert," said Captain Crain.

"What is it captain?" Asked Conny.

"I just saw Aunt Nanna take off, carrying a human child!" Exclaimed Captain crain.

"You don't say. There are no humans around here. I think you've been looking through those binoculars for way too long," said Conny.

The hot air balloon continued to soar through the sky, over Lake Huhaw, past little towns and other places.

Tommy POV

We continued to soar through the sky in the hot air balloon. I had fun, looking down at the towns down below. They looked really small! Suddenly, a huge storm came.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Aunt Nanna, as the balloon started to fall from the sky. Suddenly, the wind was so strong, that it picked me up out of the balloon. I was soaring through the air, with nothing to grab on to. The balloon had disappeardid, and there was no way of getting back to it.

Next thing I knew, I was falling, this time, landing in the ocean. I was greeted by a boy and a goldfish wearing scuba suits.

End of Tommy POV

"Wow, looks like someone has joined us," said Stanley.

"Hi, I'm Stanley, and this is my goldfish Denis." Said Stanley happily.

"Hi Stanley, I'm Tommy, and I'm losted. I'm trying to find my way home." Tommy said.

"Well I don't know if you'll find your way home here. We're in the Great Big Book of Everything." Denis continued.

"We're learning about seahorses if you want to come with us," Stanley continued.

"If it gets me closer to home, then I'll do it," Tommy answered with a smile.

And, this ends chapter 2. Now that Tommy has left Lake Huhaw and has fallen into The Great Big Book of Everything, will he finally find the page that will take him home? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3, Great Big Book of Everything

Chapter 3, The Great Big Book of Everything

Tommy POV

Ok, so my big adventure continues. I made it back to planet Earth, but had me a fun playful time at Lake Huhaw, where I made some really nice aminal friends, who's aunt tried to take me home, only a huge storm blew me out of her hot air balloon, sending me into the ocean. Here, I met a little boy named Stanley, and his goldfish Denis, who claimed I was inside a book. In the 2 years I've been alive, I didn't think going into books was possible, and this had to be by far, the weirdest adventure I've ever been on. But I wished to go places I had never been before, and my wish definitely came true. But now, all I wanna do is go home, where everything is normen again. Would I ever get there? Maybe this great big book had some answers.

End of Tommy POV

"So, what are seahorses?" Asked Tommy.

"Well, seahorses are an animal, with many neat features. They have eyes like a lizzard, armer like an armadillo, and like kangaroos, they carry their babies in their pouches!" Explained Stanley.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"And another neat thing, is that the daddy seahorses carry the babies." Explained Denis.

"So, do you know where you came from?" Asked Stanley.

"I don't know, but I do know I lived on land, not in the ocean." Answered Tommy.

"Then let's get out of this page on seahorses, and head on to some land," said Denis.

Tommy POV

Next thing I knew, we weren't in the ocean anymore. We were now in the jungle, and a lion was chasing us. Denis and Stanley weren't wearing those scuba suits anymore. Denis was now in a bowl and Stanley wore brown shorts and a red shirt.

End of Tommy POV

"Wow, the jungle!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Well actually Tommy, we're in the savanna. Lions are king of the savanna." Explained Denis.

"And that lion looks pretty hungry," said Stanley.

"We'd better run!" Exclaimed Dennis nervously.

They ran through the savanna, the lion chasing them. Next thing they knew, they were in the frozen north, in the cold, snowy mountains. There were polar bears everywhere.

"Wow, bears as white as the snow!" Exclaimed Tommy excitedly.

"Those are polar bears. Their fur reflects the snow, making them look white," explained Denis.

"Wow, you guys are really smart!" Said Tommy.

"Well, actually, this book we're currently in, has lots of animal facts," explained Stanley.

"I never knew that about all of these aminals! My friend Zachary is right, you do learn new things everyday." Continued Tommy happily.

"So, how are we gonna get Tommy home?" Asked Denis.

"Well, we've gotta find an animal that Tommy is familiar with, and hope a copy of the book will be found in that picture." Stanley answered.

"Tommy, what animals do you see a lot back home?" Asked Denis.

"Well, I have two doggies, Spike, and Spikfee," Tommy replied.

"So if we get to the page about dogs in the book, chances are Tommy can look for a dog that looks like his, and get home." Stanley replied.

"Stanley, I think you're right. Let's give it a try." Denis replied, as they headed out of the frozen north, riding on a camel through the desert, were chased by crocadiles in the river, and met many other animals as they continued to travel through many other places, till they got back to the dogs page in the book.

Tommy POV

I learned about so many different animals. I learned that cammels can regain their body weight by drinking water in a few minutes, and that crocodiles lose many teeth through their lifetime, and look like logs on the water, but I was pretty excited when we finally reached the doggy page. I looked all over, to find out there were lots of doggies! Suddenly, I spotted Spike!

End of Tommy POV

"Look guys, there's Spike!" Tommy exclaimed.

"And look, there's the Great Big Book of Everything," Stanley added.

"Ok Tommy, it appears you need to get on to Spike's back and ride him out of the book." Denis explained.

"But how am I going to get out of this book?" Tommy asked.

"By reciting the special code." Stanley said.

Tommy POV

I hopped on Spike's back, and together, Stanley, Denis and I said the special code.

"5, 4, 3 2 1, out of the book to have some fun." Suddenly, Spike jumped through the book, and he and I soared through the air, through my open bedroom window, and I was dumped on to my bed.

I then awoke in bed, Spike was nowhere to be found, but I was tucked in under my blankets, the sun was shining bright through the window, and all of my friends were staring down at me.

End of Tommy POV

"You ok Tommy? You slept a really long time!" Asked Chuckie worriedly

"I'm fine Chuckie, I guess I was just really sleepy and needed the nappy today." Tommy replied.

"Have any interesting dreams?" Zachary asked.

Tommy sat up in bed.

"I went on the weirdest adventure ever. I went to outside space, learned about many animal facts, and, I learned about a new way to come up with ideas called the Noodle Dance! It was fun! But… I'm glad to be back home." Tommy replied.

"So, wanna go play?" Zachary asked.

"I'd love to! Let's go!" Tommy exclaimed happily, as he got out of bed, and everybody headed out of his bedroom to go downstairs and play.

The End

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. It was definitely a weird adventure, and, will the adventures continue to get weirder? Only time will tell, as I continue to bring you more adventures and happenings from the Rugrats childhood, coming soon.


End file.
